Hush, my love
by RonWeasleysGirl
Summary: Harry has a nightmare, Ron comforts him...


Title: Hush, my love  
  
Author: RonWeasleysGirl  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: SLASH! I ask you to leave NOW if that's not your cup of tea. Don't come afterwards and complain.  
  
Summary: Harry has a nightmare of Ron's death - Ron gives him comfort. I know this isn't new, but -sigh- I had to write it.  
  
Archive: I would be proud to see it somewhere, just tell me where it goes!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own them -. JKR does! Please don't sue, no infringement is intended!  
  
Excuse: Sorry, I am not a native English speaker, excuse some weird expressions or constructions!  
  
Feedback: Please!!!!!!Please!!!!!! I'm dying for it!!!!!Only feeback keeps me writing!  
  
HUSH; MY LOVE  
  
"Ron, no! You mustn't give up! Ron, please!", Harry sobbed.  
  
He could hardly see through his tears. Ron was just lying there and didn't stir.  
  
"Ron, please, don't leave me. I love you so! I need you!"  
  
Ron's eyes were closed, a wound in his chest was bleeding badly. He was dying.  
  
Harry sobbed uncontrollably, kneeling next to his friend.  
  
"Ron, please, look at me. You have to breathe...c'mon, Ron!"  
  
He grabbed Ron's shoulders and shook him, crying desperately:  
  
"Don't die, Ron..!  
  
"Harry, Harry!", a soft, but urgent voice reached his ears from far away.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He felt someone touch him.  
  
"Harry! It's alright. I'm alright, I'm not dying!"  
  
He awoke with a cry, sat up on his bed, frightened to death and his heart racing.  
  
Ron was facing him, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.  
  
"Oh God, Ron, you're alive.", he burst into tears.  
  
Sobbing, he threw himself into Ron's welcoming arms.  
  
"It was just a nighmare. I'm here, Harry, I won't leave you."  
  
Soon Ron's pajama shirt was wet from his friend's tears, but gradually Harry calmed down as Ron stroked his back, his nape, caressed his hair gently and soothingly.  
  
Harry started to feel reassured, protected in the arms of the physically stronger boy.  
  
"Hold me all night.", he would have sighed if he had dared.  
  
Or better "Hold me forever."  
  
But he knew Ron was just giving a friend comfort after a bitter nightmare...  
  
So instead he just pulled away to meet Ron's eyes.  
  
"You were lying there and you stopped breathing anymore. It was so...oh my God..."  
  
His eyes were moist again.  
  
"And it was all my fault. I involved you into this thing with Vol...".  
  
The tears overwhelmed him.  
  
Ron caressed his cheek with feather-light fingers.  
  
Harry leaned in and relished the warmth of Ron's touch.  
  
He was so gentle. Harry would never survive if he ever lost him.  
  
"I know. Your screaming woke me up. I heard you say...these things to me."  
  
Ron bit his tongue. He had been still half asleep, he had perceived Harry's yelling through the cloud of slumber. Had he really heard Harry cry "I love you so"? Or had his mind mixed his own sweet dream of kissing Harry like there was no tomorrow with Harry's nightmare screams?  
  
"What...things?" Harry asked, suddenly worried.  
  
He knew that in his dream he had confessed his love for Ron loud and clear. But what exactly did he cry out loud?  
  
"That I shouldn't die and stuff.", Ron answered, unable to keep eye-contact and glad that Harry couldn't see him blushing in the darkness. But Harry knew him too well, loved him too much to not notice when he was twisting the truth.  
  
He grabbed his wand and held it before Ron's face.  
  
"Lumos."  
  
A dim light showed him Ron's flushed cheeks, but Ron still refused to meet Harry's eyes.  
  
"Look at me, Ron."  
  
Harry cupped Ron's chin and forced him gently but determinedly to look at him.  
  
The truth was shown in Ron's eyes.  
  
Ron knew.  
  
There was no disgust in his posture, Harry noticed with a slight relief.  
  
And trying to convince Ron he must misheard something, would be silly.  
  
Ron knew him as well as Harry knew Ron. He would have noticed any lie.  
  
So he raised his voice. It was a bit shaky, when he started to speak:  
  
"Now you know. I love you more than anything or anyone else. I've known since Dumbledore took you away from me."  
  
His voice refused to serve him anymore. He didn't know what to add, anyway.  
  
Ron just sat there, so close and all the same so far, so unreachable for Harry, who longed to pull him near, kiss him dizzy and make him moan.  
  
"Please, say something, Ron.", Harry whispered.  
  
Panic was slowly taking hold of him. He felt embarassed, ashamed, afraid of the reaction of his beloved friend who had only just realised that he was desired by a boy.  
  
"I know you don't feel the same, but ...", he hurried to add, but was interrupted when Ron awoke from his frozen state.  
  
Harry was sure he was going to stand up and leave him alone with these emotions which were tearing him apart. But instead of that Ron silenced him by placing his hand on Harry's lips.  
  
"Don't speak.", Ron breathed, before he leaned forward and kissed Harry to prove him wrong.  
  
Oh so wrong  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
